Her warm smile
by shikijo
Summary: Memories are important. The good ones, and bad ones. Yet, sometimes the bad ones can be so overwhelming that you could just erase them from your mind. But, what if what you forgot was what you needed to remember? LxOC and maybe LightxOC.
1. To think of her

This is my very first Fanfiction about Death Note. Now, I will caution. I do not know anything about L's past from anime/manga because I have not read or watched anything from his past. Not that I do not want to know, it's just that the anime is only at episode 25 for me as of now and the manga are fairly hard to get where I am from. All I basically know about L is what I learned from his and Lights' tennis match. So, besides the bit of info I obtained from the tennis match, I have made a new past for him. Hopefully it will come to your liking….and my own… Hope you'll all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I…don't own death note…nor do I own L's shmexyness….but I can still take his cake away!

(bites cake)

L: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (cries)

Summery: Memories are important. The good ones, and bad ones. Yet, sometimes the bad ones can be so overwhelming that you could just erase them from your mind. And after a while, you would lose all knowledge that the event ever transpired. But, what if what you forgot was what you needed to remember?

LxOC and maybe a LightxOC. Not sure yet.

"a human is speaking…"

'human thoughts…..'

_past events_

**The Shinigami is speaking…**

_**The Shinigami is thinking…**_

Chapter 1

To think of her

_Crackles of the flames biting away at my home engulfed my hearing. My eyes burned. The smoke had clogged up my lungs to the point where I was gasping for breath and coughing up dark ash in the white, wet wash cloth in my hand. The cloth itself was torn in many places. Being used so many times. The thoughts in my head were jumbled and I thought of many unnecessary things. Such as stray suggestions of how the hell the orphanage was on fire. And, 'why don't you just save yourself? Give up this hunt for someone who is already dead!' But I couldn't give up now…not when I had the smallest bit of hope that she was still alive, crying in this hell that used to be our home. _

_The very home where I was put into when my parents died. I barely remember them. My mothers soft porcelain skin. Her onyx eyes gazing softly down at me. I have vague memories of a tissue rubbing against my cheek one stormy afternoon. I was crying. Why was I crying? _

_Church bells were ringing loudly that day. So loudly it practically drove me to tears, so I thought. She held me softly and wiped my tears with a tissue. Telling me irrelevant things such as 'The rain will go away…but here we will stay until the next day…and the next day and so on…' or whatever nonsense she spoke of. I couldn't understand her constant drabbles about the rain. But I also remembered that she hated the rain and would never go anywhere when it was raining. Why did she hate the rain so much?_

_I never knew the answer because she never would tell me. She always would just 'hush' me quietly and tell me to go ask my father when he comes home. _

_My father…I never saw him much. I've over-heard talks of my mother on the phone with my father. She would always ask of when he would be home. There would always be a long silence after. Sometimes the silence was so long, it lasted the whole day. Even when after my mother carefully placed the phone back on the receiver. _

_But then again, I never understood her odd antics. Nor did I understand my fathers. Hell, I don't even know what my father looks like let alone know how he acts. _

_He died when I was three. I remember…it was a rainy day. Very rainy. Mother was on the phone for a long while that day. When I was curious, I came up to her and tried to listen to who was on the other side, but I surprisingly heard a repeated beeping. Why…didn't she hang up? Passing it off at first as one of her odd antics, I resumed my morning activities. Mainly which involved drawing in my small pad of paper with my favorite colors; blue and black._

_I found that drawing ravens were suited best for such colors. Yet, since I was not advanced in drawing, the picture itself never did come out well enough for my liking. _

_I found out later on that same day that something was wrong when my mother asked for me to come along with her for a walk. _

_It was still raining. _

_My mother and I didn't go very far in the rain. She walked casually as if she were walking in the sunshine. She didn't bring an umbrella so we both were soaking wet when we had finally gotten to our destination. _

_The orphanage. _

_The head mistress that I have come to know now as Mrs. Hopkins opened the gates to the orphanage and allowed us to enter. Her and my mother conversed with each other for a little while in a different room while I was told to wait in the waiting room. And, like any other three year old, refused at first. But my mother, whom was depressed the whole day, gave me the greatest, most warmest smiles that I have ever seen her give to me ever before. Was er smile that calmed my worries long enough for me to be separated from her? Was it her smile that told me she would be coming back? I didn't know. All I could do was sit myself down on the chair at the end of the row of chairs in the empty waiting room. And I did as I was told. I waited. _

_And that was the last I ever saw of her soft porcelain smile. _

_I jumped at the sound of a loud crash behind me. Looking back, I found that one of the pillars had fallen. Flame engulfed, it lit the floor of where I was standing only seconds ago into massive flames that reached all the way to the roof. Heart racing, I broke into a run. Jumping over small obstacles along the way. Glass from the broken windows to my right were cutting into my small feet. But I didn't have enough time to care for that. She was still here. She was crying. I felt it, the tears rolling down her already paled face. _

_Turning a sharp corner, I stopped. Hope and dread filling my heart. _

_There she was, curled up in a small ball in the corner at the end of the hall. I would have ran to her. Hugged her. Held her. I could even imagine telling her she was safe now in my small arms. But my horrified eyes ran across the field of fire that separated her from me. She was trapped. _

_I felt like crying out in aggravation. Why? WHY?! She's right there. Right there for me to finally save her like she did for me. _

_The very same for me…_

_It was at the orphanage that she saved me. And it wasn't from physical danger. No. Actually, everyone was afraid of me, not the other way around. _

_My mother had committed suicide the same day she had abandoned me. I found out from the head mistress a few weeks later when a passerby found her dead corpse lying in an ally way with a gun lying not too far away. She literally 'blasted her brains out.' Or however that cold and brutal expression went. And despite the cold anger I felt for her when I heard that she had left me. My heart sank to great depths of the news of her committing suicide. I then began a retreat. A retreat from the living world and all of its inhabitants. I didn't eat. I didn't sleep. All I did was…actually, I do not think I did anything at all. I probably didn't even think. _

_The head mistress was frantic and didn't know what to do with me. It took her almost all of her will power to find a way to get nourishment into me. _

'_She' came to the orphanage in my third week of retreat. She didn't come with her parents. She didn't come with her uncle, aunt, older nephew. Or even an older niece. She was battered and beaten. Scars of past struggles showed on her body. She was basically wearing nothing more then what was a torn pillow sheet as it would seem. She was barely able to reach the front gates to the orphanage before she collapsed. I overheard all of this from outside of my room. Orphans. All who have also lost their parents talked about how sad they felt for her. _

_I guess you could say I was sort of jealous. And also, I felt self ashamed in myself to wallow in such sadness for so long. I even somehow allowed myself to become a great burden upon Mrs. Hopkins. But what did I care. _

_Really. And besides. Who cared about that 'selfish kid' that did nothing but sit in his room all day. No one did. _

_So why not just waste away. Let the power of time rot away at my flesh and eat me alive. Even if it took a hold of my life slowly. I didn't care any more. _

_Another week went by. I heard news of the girl waking up and finally being able to be strong enough to walk around. Finally able to venture the orphanage. Personally, I was slightly intrigued in who this girl was and what she looked like. But it didn't matter to me, right? She was probably like the others. Once she sees me, she will back away in fear or disgust. _

"_Probably call me a living ghost…" I muttered softly to myself as I hugged my knees closer to my chest. _

_But as I did so, I heard shifting outside my door. Who was it that was standing outside my door? Who could that possibly be?_

"_Who's there?" came a small voice. One that I have not heard of before. This really intrigued me. Maybe it was the girl…but wait. She can't see me! She'll run away!_

_Feeling a sudden impulse, I got up from the position I was kept in for four weeks and ran to the corner of my room. Wobbling at first from loss of feeling in my legs. That was when my door opened. Too afraid to look, I closed my eyes, curled up into a small ball and tried my best to imaging the very wall I was leaning on swallowing me up. Hiding myself from her criticizing gaze. _

_What lied before me in my road of life? What will come? What will leave me next? I knew, in my very heart that I will leave the orphanage sooner or later. Either by dying, or by physically moving out._

_A small hand touched my hair. _

_I winced. _

_The hand retreated from my shaking form. _

_The hand then came back…this time, stroking my hair lightly. My mind was suddenly pushed into operation again. 'I bet my hair is a mess…' was the first thought as I slowly stopped shaking. I allowed myself to be succumbed to the soft warmth that was radiating in front of me. _

_Yet, the soft stroking stopped. At this moment, I was no longer in a ball. Instead I was in someone's arms. Their warmth was overwhelming. I never felt warmth like this before. Not even from my mother whom was the only one I have ever remotely loved. _

_Not feeling any strength in my body, I allowed myself to be hugged. And after a while, I closed my eyes and drifted into a daydream. _

_Seconds in which seemed like an eternity later, I was awoken by a laugh. Melodic and whimsical all at the same time. My eyes opened. _

_The corners of my mouth turned slightly upward. She looked kind of scary too…_

_When the orphans mentioned scars all over her, they meant that there were scars 'all over.' One solitary scar ran down from the top right of her forehead, to the bottom left of her chin. It ran right across her face. Her eyes were different colors. The right one, that was also along the path of her scar, was deep red, the other bright azure. _

_Scars ran down her neck as well. Yet they were more un-noticeable then the one that ran down her face. She wore a bright yellow spring dress with a great big bow on the back. And on her wrist was a necklace. Wrapped up to make a bracelet the perfect size of her thin wrists. _

_Her hair though. This should have probably been mentioned first before everything. It was an odd shade of red. Very dark. Actually, it was the same color as her right eye. Blood red. _

_Even when she portrayed someone of a horror. She smiled. _

_She smiled warmly to me. It wasn't the same smile that my mother gave to me when I was abandoned that one day. It was that smile, that brought bursts of bubbles into your stomach. It was a smile that made you feel like smiling yourself. A true smile. _

_And I did smile. If not only…for her. _

_Feeling something staring at her, she looked to me through her tear flooded eyes. Yet they were not the eyes of happiness of being found. _

_They were of shock, anger, and…sadness._

_Uncurling from her tight ball, she stood up and desperately called out to me. _

"_What are you doing!? Go now L! Go and live! LIVE!"_

_They were the last words I heard from her before feeling two great arms sliding their way across my stomach and pulling me upwards and out of the fire through the window. I was in shock. So shocked that I allowed myself to be taken away from the only friend I had ever had. My eyes held onto her fading image from the broken glass window until we were so far from the orphanage that the window was camouflaged into the flames. _

_She was gone. _

_xxxxx_

"I'm sorry sir, but please sit normally when taking the test!" Came a voice that suddenly echoed through my brain like an avalanche when I was busy examining a certain person with my seemingly unblinking eyes. I looked to the man, he was wearing a dark grey suit and a white under shirt. It seems that I was failing in comparison to his attire. He looked to me with an agitated expression. He is angry because I sit this way?

"If I sit any other way, my reasoning level will go down dramatically. And I don't quite wish to fail this test. So if you wouldn't mind, I would like to be taking my test in peace…"

The formally dressed man scrunched his eyebrows before walking away.

I reverted my gaze from the man and back to my test. Too simple. Even if I sat normally. My hand automatically picked up the orange number 2 pencil from the desk. With it, I quickly cut open the side of the packet and began. Yet, now and then I would look up and gaze towards my real goal. Yagami Light. Short, light brown hair. Dark brown eyes. Also having a cool mien which engulfed all of his actions like some crazed disease. He was also fairly handsome. Which contributed to his popularity with the female population. However. My sense of instinct told me that this young man had something important to do with the Kira case.

How I knew this…I really didn't have the correct answer to that yet.

Thirty minuets into the test, I stopped. Dropping the orange pencil back down on the desk with a loud 'clack' that echoed throughout the classroom, I closed the booklet. Which was now filled with answers. All 100 percent correct. Besides a few I purposely answered incorrectly for the fact that they would think me a cheat.

My eyes quickly returned their strong gaze towards Yagami Light. As I did so, he put his pencil down quietly and closed his booklet. Then placing his right hand under his chin. Portraying a 'bored' look. He was smart. No, not just smart. That would be insulting him. He was a genius. A prodigy if you will allow me to say. And if I didn't suspect him to be Kira…he could of had a 25 percent chance of being my successor.

3 percent sure…all I have is this 3 percent to go on. I also had a suspicion that his sister was Kira…but didn't think she could have planned out such crafty ways of killing.

Not saying she was unintelligent…she just wasn't a genius…

Feeling a sugar shortage in me, I searched in my pocket and pulled out a box of sugar cubes specially made for traveling purposes.

Popping open the box, I grabbed a few and placed them in my mouth. Savoring every taste. This seemed to draw unwanted attention to me as teachers and students around me stared. Oh, I knew they thought me odd. I know I think myself odd. But the truth is, I like sweets. Their just…just…so sweet its not reasonably possibly. Of course, it is scientifically possible that these delicious sugar cubes are so sweet. But the feeling it gives when you eat something so sweet…seems so…ethereal.

To me anyway.

I guess to the average person…sweets to me is like sex to them. Or, well, how I have observed the regular human in my other cases in the past.

A small blush crept up to my cheeks as I thought this. But it was true.

Tasting nothing more of the last sugar cube in my mouth, I immediately ate another while taking them all out from the box and began crafting a large tower. No longer feeling the intense gaze of everyone around me staring.

_xxxxx_

Was it good? Bad? I NEED TO KNOW! …..

Please review….

Please….

Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please ………………….

Please……

You know you wanna…..


	2. Live a life of unloveliness

I am truly touched by the people whom have reviewed my stories' first chapter. Amazed really. I thank you, all whom have reviewed. And all whom have not reviewed and have anyway read my story thus far.

I myself didn't think I would get many reviews on my first chapter, but you guys proved me wrong.

Here's a chapter just for you guys out there!

* * *

Chapter 2

Live a life of un-loveliness

**Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk…**

**Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk…….**

**HYUK HYUK HYUK HYU-**

"Ryuk, I swear, if you do not tell me what is wrong with you, I will be forced to restrain myself from giving you apples…" said a very aggravated Yagami Light as he quickly turned and faced the Shinigami behind him. His parents were at work and his sister went out with her friends for their first 'Out-of-School celebration,' or something along those lines. He was home alone, and those damned cameras were finally out of his house for good. And here Ryuk was, getting a chance once again to lay back out and eat his juicy apples.

Ryuks' eyes went wide to Lights' statement and started freaking out. Knowing full and well that Light would very much follow his word.

**I-its nothing really! Really! I just felt that…that that kid behind you while you were taking your test was very odd is all…and it made me laugh to see such a human acting that way. Since I have been mostly around you all this time…**

_**Not to mention his first name was L…**_ Thought Ryuk as Light nodded and turned to his bedroom door and opened it. The room itself was lightly decorated. If not at all. Basically, you would find this room to be very…well-kept. Rows of books were found laden all over his walls. Besides two, which was a corner to place Lights' bed and desk. Where he kept the Death Note. Tucked away securely into a hidden trap in his top drawer, a single key still dangling enticingly. Practically begging you to invade a guys privacy…

Heading straight towards his desk, he set his things down, sat in his chair, and searched through his bag. Taking out objects of no importance or, of no interest. Among his things were a few note books. Regular note books. Nothing special. Pens, pencils, eraser…eraser…loose paper…another eraser…

Ryuk, who had become bored when he first saw the lame notebook, flopped himself onto Lights' bed and began scratching his head.

…

"Ryuk…" Light said out of nowhere.

The Shinigami though, who had just fallen into a sleep, woke with a shake and turned towards the human.

**What is it? **The Shinigami replied, fairly curious on what Light had to say. Reason being, Light had his head turned away from him and was now writing in the Death Note with the computer. Following the computer was its usual hum echoing in the background. Usually, Light wouldn't want to be disturbed when he is writing down names in the Death note.

Light, when he heard Ryuks response, slowly put his pencil down on the desk, and sat up straight to look at Ryuk through the corner of his eye. At that time, he looked to be possessed by a demon for his eyes were glinting red.

"The boy that was sitting behind me with the odd look in his eye…you caught his name, right?"

Sighing as if a huge weight was shaken off his shoulders, Ryuk thought about the question. But then, went to greater depth as to what the boys intention was. His expression turned slightly annoyed. Taking a quick look to light, he flopped back down on Lights' bed and stared up at the ceiling with his long, clawed hands behind his head.

**I told you before that I am not on your side, and neither am I on anybody else's side... If you keep asking questions like this for your own indulgence, I might as well kill you right now. **

There was a long pause.

Light then chuckled to himself and turned back to his computer and Death note. "Whatever you say Ryuk. But you can't possibly kill me now…the show has only just begun!" A cynical laugh followed this as he began his 'dramatic writing in book as if he were a mad man on crack.'

The Shinigami looked to Lights' direction and sighed to himself. _**This kid wasn't kidding when he said he wasn't afraid of me. Huh, humans these days are…THE SHIT! **_

_xxxxx_

My hand reached into my small pant pocket and gripped the money I had inside. Wearily, feeling the 30 or so shots of liquor beginning to seep into my brain , I placed three twenties under one of the hand sized shot glasses and pushed my weak form from the table.

The bar was almost empty besides a girl and a guy in the back making out. I couldn't quite see them clearly, due to the fact that I drank so much and could only trace outlines of people and things as shadowy figures, but I could sure as hell hear them.

Instantly thinking about what they were going to do once they find a bed, or a more laid out spot on the floor, I couldn't help but smile. How did it feel to kiss someone you truly loved? Heh, if someone finds the right person out of the billions of people in this garbage polluted earth, write about it. Then all of the love sick kids out there with heads held high, and hearts a new, will have high hopes for love.

So write those love stories, get those thoughts of 'true love' into them. Then watch as they enter the real world and find that their boyfriend of girlfriend is sleeping with more then just one other person. Or, maybe it isn't that their cheating, its just that their a psycho, an EMO, or a bank robber. Or they just died because they drank too much beer and shot themselves. Thinking that this was already a 'hell on earth.' In their head, they probably think, 'Hey, why not see what hell really looks like. Couldn't be much different…'

I'll be laughing if hell was really earth. And you were still stuck in the same situation, not being able to get out of it, and not being able to move on…but the only difference is that you wouldn't be able to die out of suicide.

That's how they usually end up going to hell. All in the end. They will shout out their last goodbyes to no one in particular and 'BANG!' The end for them. It's kind of sad really, but it's nothing new or special.

My hand, the one that wasn't holding my upset stomach, opened the bar door to let myself out. Everything began feeling squished in and my head began spinning in circles that tended to make the world move up and down. Or was that me wobbling up and down trying to follow my head in it's insane flurry of spins. The two small bells above the door rang loudly in my ear. I didn't quite know how, but this triggered my stomach to take a big, painful, and disgusting dump on the sidewalk, right outside the bar door.

Once I was done, wiping my mouth clean from the 60 dollar garbage I indulged all of the past two hours while I was contemplating my whole life and how it went to the way it is, I began my way down the lightly lit street. The sky was grey and fluffy as the clouds went by like smoke coming from one of the smokestacks of a shoe factory.

'Was it already morning?' I asked myself as I began to regain my senses. Along with this, I broke out into a shiver. A cold wind flew right through me as if I were a stick on a leaf-shaved tree. And that stick fell right onto the cold, wet, and snowy sidewalk.

There I lie. Pathetic. I know, but what was there for me to do? No one was there for me…No one to hold my head up when I felt like hanging it down.

My friends were…well, I never had a decent friend in my life. I guess people dubbed me the type to 'not have friends' and urged people who didn't know me to 'stay away.' I only had co-workers and fellow student bodies to 'blend' into.

My closer relation that dealt with a guy? Well, I guess I had one. Or what I thought to be one. He was the class clown. Me? An apathetic wannabe Goth. Maybe even a bit Emo…yeah. Sad. Probably still am apathetic, but I didn't slit my wrists anymore. Now a full time procrastinator. Anyway, the class clown was more of a clown then I would have liked. Played me good.

Hitched himself to a pole dancer from the 'Red Apple' bar. Heard he got into a car crash from drunk driving his 'girl' home to do some more 'dirty dancing.' Didn't hear anything after. Didn't really want to.

Hope they both died…

Yes, it was very blunt, but it was the straight truth.

My parents weren't there for me. Hell, they weren't there for me when I was a small kid. Mother was a drinker...a slut…a freaking poll dancer who didn't have protection. And my dad…never knew him. Probably got up and left. I wouldn't blame him. My moms was a freaking pole dancer. ARG DAMNIT! Get this pole dancing stuff out of my MIND! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE HUMANITY OF IT ALL AMOUNTS TO ZERO!

Feeling the freezing ice begin to melt right into my for-now warm skin, I pushed my aggravated self up with a bit of the remaining strength I had left from the upchucking I did a few minuets ago. Oh god did my throat sting.

I began walking forward, down the empty sidewalk and shoved my hands into my jacket pockets. At least my hands were warm…

…

An odd aroma filled my nostrils when I walked through the door of my house. 'Home…how pleasant…' I thought sarcastically as I recognized the smell when I felt something brush up against my leg.

'Cookie…'

Picking up the Balinese cat affectionately, it wrapped its tail around my arm possessively and used my chest as cushion for its new found seat. I lightly giggled to myself at her antics. Walking straight down the hall, I entered the living room. It was plainly decorated. Medium sized television, coffee table, two small bookshelves here and there. A recliner and a large sofa in the corner. And a few paintings of landscapes on the walls. Giving the whole place a more 'homey' feel to it. All in all, it was a great way to start off collage life. And with all of the work I will have to be doing, I'll be lucky if I could get work in my schedule to paying for all of this.

My body automatically longed for the sofa as Cookie bounded out of my hands and claimed the recliner to herself. And just as she, I bounded after the sofa. And 'plop' I went onto the soft cushions. Up until now, I didn't know how much my body ached. At this moment, everywhere was throbbing in relief. I felt a sensation of goods and bads as I turned my head to the other side. Not wanting to strain my neck to the extent of having a crook there if I happen to fall asleep due to my sudden exhaustion.

After a while, I sat upright on the sofa and grabbed the remote for the television that was on the coffee table. Slouching back into the couches comfyness, I turned on the TV and flipped through the channels.

'Soap Opera…The Price is Right…Weather…Cartoon Network…Travel channel…Food network…mmmm, chicken…Dora the explorer?! Seriously, this show has to be bad for young children…hmm, the news? Maybe…'

I sat, staring at the box that was called the television which was showing the news. And today, among others, was slightly interesting. Breaking news it said. 184 people died of cardiac arrest in South beach Miami, Rapid city, South Dakota, and Ocean city, Maryland. All criminals. All died at the very exact time. All ones either in prison, released, or at large. All said to have died by…Kira…

Who was said to be in Japan…

Many questions passed my mind as I found myself sliding out from a slouching position and onto the edge of my seat when they announced that there was a battle the two 'Great powers' known as L and Kira. By which were supposedly either over-competitive companies putting drugs into drinks of random people, or just radicals wanting a change in their country's life style. Putting 'them' in the spotlight of the magazines 'hot topic.'

Or so say the arguing heads on the television going back and forth between thoughts and ideas on what was going on over there in Japan and how the events as of late add up. It was hard to keep up with their bickering as their voiced sometimes overlapped each others. To me, it all seemed pointless.

'As long as those terrorist guys don't come over here to my place and try to kill me or my cat, I don't really care what happens.'

Changing the channel, trying to escape the noise of the arguing heads, I found myself TV surfing again.

Probably what seemed to be an hour at the most, I began fiddling with my hair. As I always do when I get _extremely_ bored. 'Was there _nothing _on for me to kick back and watch before I go back to school?'

Flipping through a few more channels, I quit and clicked the remotes' 'off' button. Following this was me quickly throwing the remote on the floor and walking out of the living room and into the hall. Which scared the living poop out of Cookie, who jumped off from her place on her comfy chair and was now watching me stalk my way towards the hall with an agitated and slightly confused face. I knew she was doing this because she then emitted a small echoing growl that stated 'Woken up by my human companion for no apparent reason. What a load of dog dookie…now I have to find my comfy spot all over again!'

I knew my cat too well…

My hair was oddly oily from not washing it two days straight. I didn't feel comfortable and my body was practically squealing pleas to my brain, asking 'may I please be washed now?'

So I entered the bathroom and literally _flung_ the cloths off my body and jumped into the shower.

I let the warm water just soak into my ivory skin. My hand inched their way up my body, remembering every curve in my form. Small creviced were clearly evident on many places over my skin. I was given these abrasions when I was little. My foster mother had stated that this happened in an accident when the orphanage that I was residing in burned down and I was trapped inside. I understood the story my foster mother told me, but what I couldn't understand was how I didn't remember how I was in that orphanage to begin with? What happened to my real parents? I couldn't even remember the accident with the fire. And surely I couldn't have forgotten something so…drastic.

When Annette (my foster mother) realized this, she immediately took me to see our families doctor. (I was bestowed to a very wealthy foster family. Indeed I was lucky, but this didn't come to me as all that great at first. Mainly because I didn't know where I was and 'who' I was for that matter.)

The doctor replied, after the check up, that I had received a jolt to the head by a great force. Surprisingly, it didn't damage any of my brain at all. I might have just lost a few I.Q. points. But then the doctor suggested that I had short term amnesia. He then cautioned that if this was the case that I should be ready for any 'flash backs' of my past.

But my check up with doctor 'know-it-all' was about 16 years ago. And I still haven't remembered anything at all that dealt with the fire or orphanage. Yeah, short term amnesia my boo-tae.

Sliding my slender fingers from my waist to the length of my arms, I began for my neck, and then to my face. A lump rose to my throat as I began rubbing my face frantically. Rubbing and rubbing. But I just knew it would never come off. The solitary scar that ran down from my forehead to the paler underneath of my chin. Forever would I be cursed to put concealer on this accursed scar. The ointment was given to me every month in a small box from the hospital up town. My foster family runs a chain of medical centers and hospitals for both the army and for the citizens all over the U.S.

Yet, there was something about this scar that gave me shivers every time I ran my finger over it from top to bottom. I didn't know exactly how I got this scar…just like how I wasn't sure how I had received the others. But I just _knew_ it didn't have anything to do with the fire. I just knew it…

_**18 years 7 months 22 days before present day**_

_My heart lifted as I saw that the young boy in my arms had relaxed. Instantly, my smile grew. He was so kind and warm. But, why is he in such a dark room? Why did everyone say he was an evil and strange? Were they making fun of him because of his odd eyes? His unusual skinniness? His wild hair? I myself didn't see a single problem with his features. He seemed to me, perfectly normal. _

_Why then?_

_Why did people think him weird?

* * *

_

(sigh) Wow. I actually had to 'think' to get this chapter done and over with. I didn't go over to see if there were any spelling/grammar mistakes because I had recieved so many reviews and didn't want to keep you guys waiting for long. Sorry if its hard to understand. If its too hard to read…tell me and ill beat myself up and fix the problem as soon as possible. (bows) Gomen.

(thinks) maybe since I have extra time. I can begin on my next chapter….

L: but…its 3:24 in the morning…

Shikijo: So….what's your point?

L: My point is that you are in dire need of sleep so that you can create ideas for my 'big story' in the future. Don't think people would like you very much if you stopped this story now…

Shikijo: yeah, guess your right. (hands L sugar cube for being well behaved even though he was not in this chapter)

L: (takes cube and adds it to his collection on his computer desk) about that…why 'wasn't' I in this chapter?

Shikijo: because I needed to introduce the other characters to the population of readers…you De De De…

L: I take that as an insult…and you know I'm not a writer so I would not know these things…

Shikijo: right…you say this now but in the future when you come out selling horror/mystery/detective/lemon novels, don't ever say that you didn't know how to write… you freaky tiki yaoi LxLight closet pervert.

L: …(opens mouth to say something, but closes it. Portraying him as a cod fish…)…..(scrunches up face in aggravation and turns around quickly in his orange swivel chair. Thus beginning nibbling on his sweets, muttering curse words in Latin so I would not understand him…)

Shikijo: (sigh) depressed Emo…(thinks) but I love depressed emos…their hot. (goes over and hugs L)

L: (smiles slightly)

HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER EVEN IF IT WASN'T REALLY THAT INTERESTING AT ALL!

Please review. Even if this sucked balls.


	3. Are you serious?

Oh wow, I'm really starting to get into the story that im writing! This happens rarely when I write fan fictions. Usually I stop on chapter three or four if I'm lucky. But over that? Never heard of…

(Ahem)

Once again, I am (breaths and thinks about what to say about this over whelming feeling) I am…SO grateful that people like this story so far. I was kinda worried that you guys wouldn't like the second chapter, but I guess it all turned out for the best! (Smiles slightly) I'm truly glad.

Anyway, back onto a certain review that caught my eye. (Lol…eye…yeah…) (Ahem) In my last chapter, I have introduced you to my OC. Yes, she is cold…as I have been informed…I didn't quite think she would be portrayed as such…until I re-read my creation about three times over and it dawned on me that not all people would think such thoughts plainly and…truthfully. Unless they were deranged…which my OC is…

Oh dear lord help her…

OC: Seriously, I hate it when people talk about me behind my back. If you wanna say it, say it to my face…

Shikijo: Now now, calmness is a virtue. And you are indeed quite cold.

OC:…(hangs head in embarrassment)

Shikijo: (pats back in sisterly way) its okay, my creations are never perfect…

OC: (looks up to Shikijo) w-what do…you mean? (Suddenly sounds scared)

Shikijo: (hides eyes under hair) (eyes glow menacingly through dark brown locks)

OC: (shivers) freak…(ponders) oh yeah…why am I still dubbed 'OC'?

Shikijo: …well…I haven't come up with an official name for you yet…

OC: WHAT!? (Is she serious?!)

Shikijo: just kidding (stick tongue out in playful manner) I just didn't see the right time to introduce your name. But…

OC: (waits for author to continue her sentence)

Shikijo: but…that will change in this chapter…

OC: (smiles)

Shikijo: (quickly adds) and then again maybe not. Who knows! (Walks away shrugging)

OC: (bug eyes) GET BACK HERE!

* * *

Chapter 3

Are you serious?!

My hand glided over the clean sheet of computer paper with ease. Thin lines softly scratched into the whiteness as I slowly and professionally began unfolding a picture from the mound of eraser shavings that I had to sacrifice. I haven't drawn a picture in ages and it was great to finally put my fingers to use after typing on the computer so much. 'I think I might actually get some sleep for a change as well. Who knows when a situation like this will come up again…'

My hand stopped. The pencil easily slipped from my grip and I stared at the half finished raven on the paper. The room was quiet and dark. It didn't help my health at all. My skin was pale due to little or no sunlight. My black hair… I haven't had a good shower for weeks. You can imagine how knotted it was. My attire was baggy and old. My porcelain skin wrapped tightly over the bones of my body. My face must have looked tied.

I had dark rings under my eyes…I haven't slept for months on end…and…and…

I need sugar…

Uncurling myself from my crouched sitting position, I moved myself away from my art corner and to my trusty computer desk where all my needs were kept. Clicking on the power switch, I picked up the small microphone and put my finger on the button taped to the desk next to the monitor. Yet I stopped myself and thought, 'I _could _go for a nice warm commoners coffee…It…it isn't far from here…and sunshine would be nice. For a change.'

Hesitating slightly, I began to turn towards the door, but I stopped myself again.

'What on earth are you thinking. Do you seriously want to get killed?! Kira, the murderer of all murderers has killed over 500 people now. And yet, you think you can go _outside _when it is not necessary to?'

The thought was reasonable, yet, not fully true.

'Yes, Kira is indeed still at large. But, think about it. What chance would there be fore him to kill me without him having known who I am? It has already been official that Kira needs the face image _and_ name of his prey to kill. In which he, if I do happen to come across him, only knows my face. And only a few selected people know my name, and I am 100 percent sure that they are not Kira. With that thought, what harm is there for me to go outside? Besides the near impossible chance that I might get an unknown disease from someone sneezing on me…'

The counter to my counter was not heard and I smiled because of that. I won against my own conscience once again. Sweet.

I slipped on my shoes, grabbed my wallet and walked through the door of my small collage apartment that was appointed to me as my student days began.

_xxxxx_

"The days just seem to grow shorter and shorter in my opinion." I stated aloud as I jammed another piece of scrambled egg in my mouth as I concentrated on the newspaper. I found a few job openings that interested me slightly, but nothing really worth the time.

Sighing, I felt my appetite lose its usual fire as I pushed my plate away from me. As if its very presence would make me feel worse. Taking this opportunity as once-in-a-life-time, Cookie hurriedly jumped up on the chair seat, and up on the table with slight ease and began munching on the eggs while making an evident 'purring' noise. At first, I was about to snatch away the plate and tell her to wait for her breakfast like any other day when I was overly procrastinating. But I felt the need for her to enjoy herself. She was, anyway, the only real family I had.

'Yeah, this is nice. I have a cat as my only relative. I feel _so_ special now that I could just throw a party and _shag _the guy across the street…' My face scrunched up in disgust as I pictured the boy in my head. He was a teen. Regular all 'surfer dude' type. Yeah, wavy shoulder length hair. Tall. Yet, he wore thick trifocal glasses, had buckteeth with huge 'ring around face' braces and was unfortunately facing what would be a long-term acne session until he turns thirty. Sad life of a teen his age.

"I guess that's what life is all about…huh Cookie?" I said, standing up and reaching for my kitty as she was lying, sprawled out on the table, waiting for me to scratch her belly as I approached. Her munchie mouth had long finished her plate of 'fine cuisine'.

But she didn't get that nice belly rub.

The doorbell rang repeatedly in my ear and echoed right through the nearly empty house/apartment. Looking up from Cookie, who was alert now, I walked to the door. 'Who on Earth could be coming to visit me at this time in the morning.' I thought. But suddenly images of Avon ladies popped up in my mind. Mouth turning into a grimace, I turned my lazy strides into stomps of rage. Obviously, you can tell I didn't quite like the Avon ladies that much…

"What the hell do you want you blonde ass hook-" I stopped.

What stood right in front of me was the beginning of the end that I was waiting forever since I got that phone call from Annette last night that was still lurking at the back of my mind. Mixed feelings of dread and hate filled up from my very core. So much that I literally felt like biting someone in the fucking _face_. Particularly the person whom was standing so nonchalant in front of me.

"You just love making me clean up after you…" My anger spoke on its own. The brain that I had hanging around in my head just had another fart. But this time it was silent but deadly. The very tone of my voice lifted the head of the intruder of my life so that I saw a pleasurable smile gracing his features. I felt my right eye burn.

All the while, everything on my exterior seemed neutral. All in the world was fine, as it seemed, if you had the volume all the way down and watched my life through a box. But it wasn't like that. I wished it were though. I would burn those tapes of my life and probably start all over from scratch. But that wasn't a choice now was it?

"I guess that's what life is all about…huh Lain?"

I smiled, he hadn't changed a bit since the last time I met him. He and his psychotic mind reading self…

"You took the words right from my mouth, Faust…"

_**18 years 11 months 3 days before present day**_

_The old grandfather clock chimed in the background. It was noon yet it was still raining from this morning. I watched Mrs. Hopkins through the window of the door that led to the waiting room. She was with a middle-aged man that I have never seen before. It seemed that they were having a serious conversation at the moment. _

_The girl that I had met only but a few months ago was right beside me trying her best too see through the window too, but she was too short. Her name was Lain. The scars that she had never disappeared. Even after those few months that I was with her. I was surprised and worried, but she said she was okay. I accepted that as her answer and mine as well, but still, I had this odd feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was very much wrong. _

_Reverting my thoughts back to Mrs. Hopkins and the strange man, I watched as she helped him remove his soaking wet jacket and hat to the rack next to the entrance. He sat down in one of the chairs. He was exhausted. As if he had just came back from running to and from the dairy store, which was about 2 miles away, 4 miles in all. I would know. But to tell you how I knew would be going too far off the topic of importance. And I don't like doing that much. _

"_Do you think he came for one of us?" Came a small, tinted with worry voice next to me. Not turning towards her eyes, I replied. _

"_I don't think so. Mrs. Hopkins wouldn't have a conversation like what their having now to a customer. He's probably a relative of hers, or, maybe, a new staff member. But not a customer." I made my voice sound sure enough for her. But I myself didn't truly believe in my own words. A sigh escaped from her as she turned her head to examine the pair through the door. "That's good to know. I don't want them to take you away…"_

_A small smile formed on my lips. _

"_Vice Versa." I replied, turning to meet her eyes. _

_She just smiled while looking out the window, but then turned to me with a worried expression. Frowning, I waited her to speak. _

"_What's vice versa?" _

**13 hours before Present day**

The lights were dimmed. Cars on the buzzing street could be heard from inside the house. Night was not so different from daytime in the city except, it lacked sunlight. But then again, that can be replaced by artificial light coming from every which way from every which store that you happened to pass by. Making it seem almost as if it were still daytime.

The wonders of society today.

I sit in the bubbling bathtub looking at my pale, pale bubbly legs. Scars went this way and that on them like a maze. A maze to the memories on how I had received them blow after blow. But, that might have not been the case. I could have self-inflicted pain unto myself to receive these scars…

Great…I was an Emo before I even knew what Emo was…Hopefully that wasn't the case. A shiver rolled up my spine at the thought of a miniature me reciting the Emo song and using it as an instruction manual.

Relaxing back into the tub, that was small for me, I began forming a foam castle out of sheer boredom. Surely I couldn't bring a book into the tub without getting the pages wet. I couldn't draw due to the same factor. Maybe a rubber ducky…nah, it'll just get on my nerves with its inane squeak. And besides, Cookie will probably try to steal it away from me. What to do…what to do…

Cookie…

I could always see if I can drown Cookie into the waters steamy depths…

No, I cant. Remember what you promised mother when she gave you the cat…'Do not stab/throw/drown/put into blender like you did the your ferret/eat/strangle/accidentally drop it from your three story apartment building/ use as a knife sharpener/whip/or any other known act of violence towards your animal without my permission. In which I will surely not give without you doing two weeks in a shrink. And do not even try to eat the cat either with the excuse that you are a malnutritioned child in dire need of food and resorted to the cat. If you do, there will be a much more worse thing for you to face. Which includes a plane, crowded streets and you left to fend for yourself without knowing a second language.'

Harsh.

But the thought still lingered in my mind as I eyed my cat through the open bathroom door, lying on my twin-sized bed, watching a commercial playing on the television. Tempting, very tempting.

And besides, I had nothing else to do. I was out of high school, collage ringing in my ear. No job yet. Didn't need to run down to the store later tomorrow for anything. Bills were paid two days ago. I was free probably for this whole week.

Making up my mind, I slowly lifted one leg out from the tub, then the other. I then positioned myself so that I was sitting bare on the edge of the tub, staring at my cat like a scary foamed-soaked monster on the prowl. Feeling so into what I was doing, I even gave a small growl of my own. Making the situation seen from someone else all the more hilarious.

But as I made my butt naked way out from the bathroom door and took my first step onto the dry carpet, then phone rang. A shiver ran up my spine as I saw Cookie turn her heard towards me. She then flipped on her back, wanting a nice belly rub. I grimaced at her and at the fact that after three rings, the phone was still ringing and the answering machine didn't switch to my lazy voice.

Looks as if I chucked the wrong thing out the window this morning when I wanted the alarm clock to go away.

Knowing it was probably someone selling their product through phone, I turned back into the bathroom and closed the door along with me. The warm water that I adored so much invited me with a nice freesia sent of my conditioner. And there I sat in my tub, cookie glancing to me longingly. Probably wondering why it didn't get that belly rub. The phone stopped ringing and all was quiet.

Until it began ringing again.

"Pesky car dealers…" I muttered under my breath and slid further down into the tub. Causing my mid thighs to feel the cold of my bathroom atmosphere. The water was up to my chin now as I blew ripples in the surface. Trying to imagine that the phone wasn't ringing its same tune. I wonder if I could possibly get a song to play on the home phone instead of its usual ironic jingle. Just like a cell phone…

The phone stopped ringing and I gave a sigh of relief. But didn't show it because fate can turn its ugly head and send ano-

The phone began ringing again.

"Son of a-" I stopped mid-sentence out of frustration. These guys were really getting on my nerves today! Why couldn't they bother someone else out of the millions that reside in San Francisco??? Picking up the receiver, I answered with my usual uncaring like abilities to just rub someone off if they annoyed me enough. And right now, I was quite annoyed with my current attire; wrapped in a bath towel, drops of water and suds falling on the cream/ coffee carpet and in dire need of a glass of water. But since they called on the main phone and not my cell, I couldn't move from the spot to handle my nourishing needs. I could have always waiting until I got a glass or bottle of water, but I wanted them gone, _now_.

"Talk pest." I hissed into the receiver upon taking it into my hand. There was a short pause, and intake of breath and then a reply from an equally cold voice.

"Now child, what have I told you about such language towards the society today? Do I need to take you back into the main house to re-teach you everything about common courtesy that you were ever taught? Speak child!"

Her voice was slightly raspy, but held a great power behind her words. The power of a person with loads of money. The power of a mother. My mother.

Well, I'd prefer stepmother.

I stuttered a 'hello mother' while that 'eternal sinking feeling' that people would get when they were in deep dookie was evident. Squishing itself inside my stomach and trying to escape through my throat.

"That's better, please do be kinder towards the lesser ones of the community that you live in dear. They don't know where you are from. Who you're related to. How much power you hold in your grasp…" she said, going on into a ramble on how 'great' she thought she was. But I guess I couldn't deny that much. She went through so much to be where she was now. I know. She would always refer to herself when she was striving in her younger days to me when I was in a tight squeeze in life. Especially in business and school.

She _would _now and then give some pointers on sex, but she also pointed out that she would hire bodyguards for me if I were to ever be in a relationship outside the family business. As in anyone that didn't have equal amounts or more money then she did. She then stated in her exact words, (which still worries me if she would seriously do it or not) 'If you marry _anyone, _and I mean _**anyone**_, without my permission. I will make sure they are dead before they get any 'hard ons' that involve you in a night gown doing the hula on a red and black silk bed. And if they already had, then I'll hunt you both down and make sure you both go into shrinks.'

I asked why both and she sincerely replied with her back turned to me. Probably hiding a smirk or inane smile of her own originality. 'That's because, anyone crazy enough to be related to you must have a mental illness of their own.'

This kind of ticked me off. But as I thought it through, I realized she was really saying that I was original and was going to find someone perfect for me. But, then again she could just be screwing with me. Just like that girl in scary movie three. Man that was funny…

"Dear? Are you there? Have the space people finally taken you away!?" she screamed into the receiver. Sending me out of the frenzied thoughts running through my head.

"Mom, I'm here and well. And as much as I know how you wish me to be taken away into space to be the first woman on Pluto, (which is now NON EXISTENT as a planet! And to think I took the time in elementary school remembering that Pluto was purple, full of ice, and really, really small.) I will not give you that pleasure. So mother, what gave you the mind to call me at-"

I looked to the digital clock next to the phone.

"-at 10:27 in the evening where most of the rich people are snug in their beds that probably cost as much as a commoners car?"

There was a longer pause. I sighed as I leaned on one leg. I couldn't sit anywhere due to my suds and I didn't want to risk sitting down due to the mess I was making just standing around while my suds dripped on the floor and popped on my skin. Looking down, I noticed that the water and soap had formed a small puddle under me. 'Great, this is gonna look nice in the morning.'

"Dear…I'm just going to come out with it because I know how much you don't like stalling so…" there was another sigh. Her tone spoke more words then her words themselves. My gaze intensified on the floor and I stilled my uneasiness.

"Your brother needs you to go to Japan."

This time, I paused.

My mind went blank, and this really only happened when I chose it to, but. This information took my knowledge to handle things to new heights. But after the brain fart, or well, shock if you would like to put it, the wave of pain hit me like the hot humid sun of Georgia in the summer. 'Japan? What? Brother…what did my brother do? And why do I do I get the feeling that that sack of bitch screwed up again?

"I know this may not be the right time for you, and then again, you might just be sitting on your ass trying to figure out ways to kill your cat…But this time I need you to go in place of your brother for specified reasons that only one of us can tell you in person and not on the phone. This is important, Lain Lauder, and if you do not fulfill this duty, then it will damage your way of living. Do you understand the importance of co-operating?"

I growled in frustration. I didn't like to be forced to do anything that I haven't decided for myself that it was safe. Nor do I like being talked to as if I were some insolent being just to be used as a pawn. But, I couldn't find my voice to talk back this time. No smart comments, just a plain choke as it sounded that resonated from my throat and into the receiver.

"Lain? Can you hear me?" this time she was more serious now that she had let the cat out of the bag. I cleared my throat, regrouped, and tried again in speaking.

"Mother…I have known my brother ever since I was but a child. And I know him to get into loads of trouble when I was younger. Is this what it's about? Did Faust somehow find himself in a tight fix that even **you **cant get him out of, and needed me to take the heat for what _he _did? No. I'm not going to be used like that. I've protected that shit head ever since he was barely able to pull the finger on the wrong guy. And after years of him not coming to see me, contacting me, you expect me to be the same back when we were close? Can't you get someone else to do whatever you want me to do in **my **place for once?"

I was pissed, probably more then pissed, but I didn't know the right curse for that. Annette growled and sent a row back at me.

"The only reason he was like how he turned out was because of your influence from when he was a small infant! You were his role model and you taught him to become this trickster that always gets caught! And as for me not finding another in your place, well I have no other legal children to take his place! And to the reason why I need a legal child of mine to take his place, well, I cant really explain to you now because someone could be tapping this damned call! Now agree that you will do as I have asked you!"

Her rage was evident. That there was an understatement. I almost laughed as how I failed in comparison to her yelling rant. I really felt like informing her that since she was yelling so loud, Cookie was now reduced to a hissy fit at where she was at the edge of the bed. But I guess this would have been very much the wrong time. Taking things into my own hands, I decided to close this conversation that caused my brain to bleed.

"Fine. But in turn, please. Give me a hint of what my brother has done so I could at least get a slight image of what I should expect when someone comes over to explain things to me."

Annette, who had calmed somewhat huffed and probably thought about what I said. Throwing in some unneeded curses and taunts along the way in her seemingly non-ending murmurs to herself.

"Your brother Faust…has been on some drugs in the last past few weeks. Not illegal drugs mind you, but, more like 'overdosing' on the Advil. Well, while in his little escapade in wonderland on drugs, he happened to be in a meeting and…well honey. Its too hard for me to explain but…if you do not go to Japan and settle tings, then you might not be part of this family anymore."

She sounded so casual saying that. It made me wince, but then again, I was just the playmate for her son when I was younger. Nothing more really. But I have been taken in and cared for. So I wouldn't expect much from this woman more then I expected a cup of sugar from my neighbor. Which is practically a drug dealer.

But then I began taking hold of what she said to me in full. 'Not part of this family…wait a second…No. Faust wouldn't be _that _stupid…'

"Don't tell me he accidentally _traded _me for profits!"

"Well now dear, it's more like 'lend.' But that will have to wait to be solved until later. I would love to stay and chat, but I have to go now. My favorite Soap opera is coming on in a few and I need to slip into something comfortable. Good night. And don't stay up too long. Ciao!"

She hung up.

There I stood, wet/dry with dry bubbles soaking and popping on my skin.

Puddle under my feet.

Crazy.

**Present**

"I cant believe you…" was the only thing that I could say at that moment as I watched my brother sitting opposite from me on my couch drinking star bucks coffee as if nothing had happened. But I could tell he was holding back a sob of remorse towards my misfortune. Or was it choking back a laugh?

Basterd…

"I sorry okay! I wasn't thinking. Mom told you that part…right?" he put the styrofoam cup on the glass table and stared to me in the eyes. I held back a retort. He had the most beautiful eyes…

'Ugh! He's your brother!' my mind cried…

'…Stepbrother. I'd prefer step-brother…'

Leaning forward, I brought my face close to his. "Faust. You sold me to some corporal basterd. Do you really think that I would just accept a simple 'sorry?' No. You know me better then that."

He then leaned in to me as I did. "Lain…you know that I'm unstable at times when I'm in a tight fix. And I _was _in a tight fix then. You see…before the meeting…I witnessed the girl that I was going out with for a year and a half making out with some guy in an ally. Anyone would go overboard if something like that happened to them!" he cried out, on the brink of crying. His face was a little red.

I felt his pain. But of course he didn't know. Neither did mom know about 'him'. I made sure everything was quiet and on the 'down-low.' But I guess even if they didn't catch me, something wrong was bound to happen. And that's exactly what happened to…

My gaze forlorn, I felt my brothers beautiful eyes intensify on me. We haven't been with each other like this for…what? 10 or 12 years. But I guess our bond never really severed like I thought it had.

"You okay?" came his soft reply to my mien. No, I wasn't okay. But I was going to survive no matter what.

"Yeah…but I taught you better then to let something like that get a hold of you. Your stronger then that Faust. I made sure that you were able to handle your situations. Remember when we were younger? Yet through all that, you still manage to get yourself in this shit."

There was a pause. A thick tense air that surround the both of us and then began to squeeze.

"Your right…I acted foolishly even though there was no need to."

I lifted my head to meet him. His eyes were steadily on mine. I always knew that he was strong on the inside. But he was and still will be that same cocky basterd that would flick the wrong guy off and run. 'My perfectly idiotic brother…' I began to think…

'That still sold me off to a corporal basterd…'

"Okay, enough of this gushy stuff. What's happened has happened. Not to get me out of the beginning of this hell hole." I straightened up and waited for him to tell me all that I needed to know.

"Right. Well, as I am sure mother has told you that she couldn't get anyone else to take your place. That's mainly because…the buyer…uh…corporal basterd-"

I was glaring at him.

"Ahem uh, he wanted someone from the family other then the parents and myself. Which leaves you."

"So this shit head is a 'he'? Great. I'm going to be molested by a corporal basterd." I said, groaning while contemplating whether or not I should take last minuet karate lessons.

"Uh, well, the guy I kinda…sold you to was a really kind, old guy. I think you'll be safe. And he didn't want you to do anything nasty either. He stated that nothing of harm would be brought upon you. Oh yeah! It's not really like he was literally 'buying' you. It's more like…'borrowing."

I gave an evident sigh, but even if that was the case, I was still pissed. I could tell by what I did, Faust was relaxing a little as he told me the rest.

"The man, after we made the deal, said something about a case that needed to be solved and would be much obliged if you of all people would like to join in on this 'man hunt.' he then said that if you agreed to come, he would tell you everything about what you need to do in full. It sounded pretty cool that you would be going to Japan…I'd like to go to honestly…but…I don't think you would want me to be with you due to the fact that I was the one who start-"

"Faust…what gave you the idea that you could somehow squirm away from this without you facing some of the consequences? You can't fool me as easily as you can fool mother…my dear-" I got closer to him as I saw his terrified face becoming more and more evident.

"Dear…sweet…brother…"

* * *

Wow…this took me a little while. Please forgive me for not updating for a long while! But I had a lot of things happening around here and I got…sidetracked. But I hope you like this chapter! I made it extra long just because I knew you wouldn't like to expect something short for waiting all this time. I should know. I read fan fictions a LOT. (Laughs)

Oooooh, I wonder what Lain has in store for Faust…


	4. Lies

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE! I'll try to be more constant with the updates, but I've been thinking of a new story and, well, you know how it is when the mind wants to think of one thing but has to do the other. But no more excuses! Here is the story!

Chapter 4

Lies

I cant believe that I would ever in my life be in this kind of place. I was in the pet shop that was nearest to my house to turn Cookie in. She was in a small cage so I wouldn't have to hold her as she clawed away at the thin metal bars of her prison. Letting out a occasional growl that sounded like 'Damn you human! Let me out from this cage or die by my claws of death! Otherwise known as…Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!' rolling my eyes, I sighed. Going to Japan wasn't like going to the beach, sadly. And I defiantly wouldn't be back in time to serve dinner for the poor animal. So I decided to drop her off at a commoners pet shop where they not only sold pets, but kept pets when their owners went off either on business trips or vacation. Or that's what it said on the sign out front.

Faust, whom I had to beat and thrash for him to get me here in his fancy shmancy sports car was waiting uneasily next me as he was being eyed by some kids who were checking out the fish. The kids began laughing and they, as a group, ran to the back of the store where the shopkeepers held their 'larger' animals. Like dogs, huge birds, and giant turtles that will and purposefully bite your finger off.

Faust hated turtles.

And I knew why, but that would be straying from the point and I didn't like doing that all the time. Especially right now when this guy behind the counter said he would be right back from the back room to see if they had extra space for a cat to take care of. But it has been at least five minutes. I was getting restless.

The toxic fumes of the pet store was going to my head. Dog shit, dog food, dog sweat…dirty fish water…bird feathers flying around…rabbit crap…monkey flinging poo at each other…well, maybe not the last one, but there were surprisingly some monkeys here. As well as some huge green snakes that eyed the kids menacingly as they neared it. Faust gave a groan as he rocked back and forth on his feet. It looked like he had to go to the bathroom.

"Lain, why cant you let mother or one of her lackeys watch over the blasted animal!" Faust whispered in my ear as I began tapping my foot on the floor impatiently. He apparently was watching his tone and language for there were many children in the store, and their parents had the ears of field mice. And being one who looked to be that of rich basterd in his fancy shmancy suit, he didn't want to bestow the thought of him a 'rich basterd' to society. Which is what he actually was.

Well, more like the son of a rich bitch. But who really cares.

'Defiantly not me at the moment. But I bet I will once this basterd comes out from the back of his damn store. For one, he would be dealing with some rich people, thus reducing this guy to be the nicest guy in the whole damn world.'

A smile plastered on my face, I heard the man exiting from the back of the store and turned. I got a better view of this man in full. He was very rounded, you can say. White hair barely covered his balding head and his blue eyes was partially hidden by his hairy white eyebrows. He seemed kinda like a nice guy, except when he came back from the back room…or maybe 'death row' as I will now put it. His shirt was slightly covered with blood and the store silenced a little. As in all the animals that were screaming for their freedom stared at the assumingly murderous man.

My smile turned quickly to a frown and I felt Faust still next to me. Apparently, he didn't have to pee anymore…

Ugh, that is disgusting Faust!

A few minutes passed as the man, who failed to realize anything different in his store, slowly walked to the register table where Faust and I stood across it. Slightly shaken by his appearance. But…maybe it wasn't blood. And…maybe it was just food coloring! He was baking a artificial cherry pie in the back room for his pets…yeah…that's it…

'But pie kills animals Lain! PIE DOESN'T HAVE THE PLEASING EFFECT TO ANIMALS AS IT DOES WITH HUMANS!' my brain screamed. But…the fact that this guy wasn't an animal kille-

The phone rang.

The man picked it up and began talking while motioning 'Let me just take this and I'll be right with you' signal to me. He then turned and then I saw it.

A butchers knife with blood stained on it tucked securely in the back of his belt…

Cookie, who hadn't stopped screaming even when the man came from the back room sure as hell stopped when she caught the glint of fresh blood oozing down the sharp blade.

Now all noise was gone from the store. I could even feel that some people were slowly exited while the mans back was turned. But I didn't dare move. I was too afraid he would whip around with ninja-like skills and throw that sharp, death weapon at me. Yet Faust, who has never done anything that had ever change my life for the better, took my hand firmly and dragged me from the store with strength that I didn't know he had in that marionette body of his.

And for this I was thankful. But would he know this? Probably not.

"Faust! What the hell are you doing!?" I asked as we got far enough from the shop to the point that if I faked going back inside, Faust would be able to stop me.

"I'm saving the both of us and that small monstrosity that made us go into that murder chamber in the first place! Didn't you see what that man had in his possession!? It was a huge ass knife weapon meant for one purpose and one only, to kill and hurt people very, very badly!"

His face was pale and he took me by the shoulders and began shaking me. Trying to get his point across.

Even though I agreed with him fully on the matter, I didn't want to say that he was right, but I will not continue this argument anymore.

Sighing, I switched the cage that contained permanently scared cat to my other hand and began walking to Faust's car. I could just feel him smiling behind me as he followed.

xxxxx

The blue skies that I had once knew were now dimmed with dark clouds. Then it began. Silent and short at first just to trick you, and heavily a few seconds later.

"Would you like anything else?" came the light and airy voice of a blonde American that was one of the new waiters for one of my favorite café's nearest to the college campus. Amore.

Her voice contrasted with the rain that contributed to the small smile that shone on this pale face of mine. Declining to her question, she bowed and returned inside the shop where she will serve her other customers in the same fashion that she served me. But, she is not always like that. Everyone is not always like that. They show a smile to anyone for merits. Merits for their profit. At the end of the day and her shift over with, she will morph into someone probably very much different then what she portrays when she serves her customers.

Such fortunateness that she is able to resume this as many times as she wishes without anyone concluding that she was of someone else when she faces the world as a whole, and when she works in this café. Jealousy? Is that what I feel right now? I think it is.

Interesting…

Flipping through the pages of the newspaper that I had found on my way here, I began scanning for anything worth reviewing. Nothing much other then the mindless babble of the latest topic. Which was…hair products. I should have known that reading the obituary every morning was going to cause side effects to the future. Note to self, never try to gamble on who's name is going to show up tomorrow with Watari. It will cause for the both of us to not gain a single penny…

Not like I need it.

_And they love me for it honestly I'll be here for a while_

_So give them blood, blood gallons of the stuff _

_Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough…_

'I really need to change that ring tone…' I thought as people began to turn towards me as my phone began to sing its usual cheery macabre song which belonged to the infamous 'My Chemical Romance.'

"Ello."

"Why, 'ello' to you too Ryuzaki. Am I by chance interrupting you in something important?"

It was Watari. Him and his usual 'overprotective self' must be worried about me and my unpredictable behavior. I sighed, can't I be trusted by anyone anymore?

"No Watari, I'm just sitting outside one of my usual spots. What is it that gave you the thought to call me on this nice, rainy afternoon?"

"There is someone I would like you to meet in a couple days. She is to be joining us on our cause as well."

There was a pause.

"Watari…do you realize the risk of the ones who are already on the team? And a 'she.' Watari…I absolutely can not accept this."

My voice was slightly harsh and I didn't want to talk this way to someone whom has been there for me for all this time…but. I can not, and will not allow just anyone into the Kira case without special permission. And that includes their background report, trust, and a secret interview with me. But Watari…expects me to skip all of that and accept this newcomer? I think not…

"My apologies Ryuzaki, but I have certain reasons that I am bringing her here. For that, you will just have to figure out yourself. And I assure you, she will not become a burden. Quite the contrary. Expect to pick her up at Tokyo International Airport on September 1st at about 3:47 in the morning. So I advise you to take a few cups of coffee with you."

Watari hung up.

Just like that, he so easily brought upon this monstrosity. Or well, _woman_, into my possession without my knowing…

And I didn't even know her name…

Taking a deep breath, I slowly slipped the phone back into my pocket and drank the last bit of my Frappacino and began walking out in the rain to my next destination.

My computer.

xxxxx

"Oolala! Now big sis, what are we doing in this fancy store? Intending on buying one of…these?" cried Faust in a freakish way as he grabbed a light green frilly laced thong off of a victories secrets rack as we walked down the white wash floor of this huge we-have-everything-you-need store. I growled and snatched the horrid article of clothing from his hand.

"Now you listen to me and you listen good, your not here to get all horny over frilly panties, and this is not a fancy store. You should know. This is Wal-mart you imbecile! And I'm just here to get the essentials for the long ass flight that _you _made me have to fly on."

I said menacingly, looking to his sweating form. This was just a taste of the true horrors that I will have him face later on.

I swiftly turned and glanced at the green panties in my hand. I then looked to Faust who was eyeing a blonde haired chick whom I have, and forever will call their kind as 'boobs on legs.' For that is what men think of at first glance. And how fortunate for Faust's eyes that she was with her boobs-on-legs friends as well. My smile grew deeper as I began concocting a plan that involved the frilly piece of cloth and placed the article of clothing in the shopping cart that I had with me. Then strolling along I went. Faust, catching on what I was doing, slowly, unwillingly followed like a dog on a leash.

After a few hours at the department store, we were back on the road.

"I cant believe you made me pay for all of this. Oh yeah, what are you going to do with a bag of carrots on the flight? Shove them up some screaming kids ass?"

I laughed to myself at the idea, "No Faust, and as much as you want that carrot shoved up your scrawny tanned ass, you'll have to wait until we pass by gay town USA. Now you rich basterd, take me to the airport right now."

Faust, who slowed down at the stop light turned to look at me with an unbelievable gaze.

"But you barely have enough stuff to last you a few days! Where are you going to find the money and transportation when you get to Japan!? Oh yeah, and I'm sure I don't have to remind you that you don't even **speak **Japanese."

"But, my dear brother, why would I have to worry about all of those things when I've got you?" I said as I whipped off the expensive looking sunglasses that I stole from Faust's backseat and looked to him with innocent eyes. Realization spread across his face within a matter of seconds as he caught on to what I was thinking about.

"No Lain. I am NOT coming to Japan with you. I'm not going! In this life of one who is to inherit a rich corporation such as me, you have certain responsibilities that you need to take care of. And if I don't do them, all life will die. Including my own. You can't make me do anything big sister! I am-

xxxxx

"-I am never going to backtalk you ever again for as long as I live…" Faust repeated after me as he lazily clipped his seatbelt over his stomach. I smiled as I did the same thing with my seat belt.

The plane we were currently on was odd. You see, I was more used to witnessing the main character getting on a plane with these kids running around causing chaos. People so rude that even if you asked, they wouldn't put up their seat if they leaned on top of you. And the start of the flight so bumpy that you couldn't even hold a glass of water right.

Oh, this plane was very much the opposite.

Everywhere I looked, it was nice and spiffy. When they said it was take off, I didn't even notice that we rose from the ground. But I did feel some turbulence. But it was barely there…

The people on this flight were rich basterds.

How I could tell? Well, there was nothing but light chat of politics, newspaper articles, and what they were going to do once they arrived to their destination. Even the children that were around the age of six and seven. The time of their life when they could run around and scream 'voodoo' in some old sleeping guys face and get away with it still in the their possession. But, they didn't do anything but read their 'scholastic books' while sitting properly in their assigned seats. Now and then, one of them would mentions something to the other, gaze out the window, or take a quick glance around the plane, before stilling themselves. It…it was mind boggling at how the parents could so easily swipe away their children's childhood so quickly without any signs of the children hating their parents.

Actually, that was also quite the contrary as well.

Scared the shit outta me.

THIS was 'first class.' But even with that in mind, I expected something…**something **annoying to happen to me while I began to relax into the extra cushiony seat that I was assigned to. But nothing did.

Well, except for Faust's murmurs that were supposed to be to himself that were very rude. And were most likely directed to me, as he now and then gave a swift glare to my direction when he thought I was gazing out the window. But no, I was always there to meet his glare with a brazen smile all my own.

But after several ties to get me to mess my 'mature attitude' in front of all of these rich basterds (which included things like poking my arm to death, writing smart ass things on my hand, and looking through my purse. Which I thought was taking it too far thus causing me to stab him with a 'not-so-safety-pin' that I had hidden in my sleeve. Which caused him to yelp, bringing attention to himself. Accomplishing the complete opposite of what he was trying to accomplish. Which made me crack a hearty smile that even my stepmother would have been proud of.) he backed off and settled down into a comfortable sleep. With a few light snores, but not a peep from him.

Still, I kept the not-so-safety-pin on hand just in case he was screwing with me.

Sleep not far from taking me, I searched my pocket for the 'Full Metal alchemist' stop watch that I swiped from Faust when he removed all of his merchandise from his pockets at the metal detector thingy before going onto the plane. I bet he still doesn't know I have it.

Clicking it open, I frowned when it showed 11:38. We were only half way into the 15 hour flight…

'Great. When I land in Japan, those basterds better have security guards because I'm going to fucking bite someone in the face for _real _this time…'

But even with that thought, I couldn't help but feel both excited to be traveling on a plane, going to a different place, and unsure of what was to become of me once I got into Japan. The whole' I'm gonna buy you' thing didn't seem reasonable. Why would someone want to buy…no, borrow a person? It seemed kind of ridiculous to me, but I guess I'll be the one to decide that when I get all of the information together and see if this really IS going to be as bad as I imagine it to be.

Feeling the pull of unconsciousness come for me, I accepted its warm hand and dipped into the abyss.

xxxxx

The plane ride was quiet. And so far, Lain hadn't tried anything that caused attention. Which was odd, but perfectly normal at the same time. But even if she were still 'appearing' to be 'sleeping,' she could just be screwing with me.

And then again, I could be this same over-reacting fool that I have always been my whole damn life…

Shrugging the thought off, I dared to open my left eye to gaze towards my sister. I smiled slightly as I saw her porcelain skin shine with the look of content. She must be having a dreamless sleep. Otherwise, there would probably be more tossing and turning then what I am seeing right now. Which was nothing more then the slight twitch of her pinky nearest to me.

Sighing, I scanned the rest of the airplane. Every sane person, which was everyone but lain and myself, was asleep. Even the unusually well-mannered children which still manage to freak me out with their 'emotionless' expressions. I then turned towards my wrist watch. It was 1:33. Mother should be restless for my call by now. I'm late in my report by…4 hours.

Slowly, as to not wake the one sleeping soundlessly next to me, I reached into my back pocket and got out my new black and red cell phone. As I did, I slowly stood, and quietly walked down the isle to the bathroom to make the call to a certain someone.

xxxxx

'I swear, if that _**boy**_ makes me wait a second longer, I will wring his scrawny little ne-'

The phone began ringing.

Heart jumping, I quickly grabbed the cell phone and opened it as if my life depended on it. Well, part of my life did anyway…

"Is everything going alright? Did she tell you when she is going? Did you get the airplane tickets? Is she okay? Did she take the information well? Did you tell her too much? Did you explain it to her well? SPEAK DAMN YOU! DON'T LEAVE THIS OLD WOMAN HANGING ON A LIMB ALL DAY NOT GIVING ME A MOMENTS PEACE AND THEN SAY NOTHING AT ALL!" I screamed into the receiver. I swear I heard Faust go into the fetal position wherever he was.

That's what he gets…

"M-mother…well, Lain took the information, thought it through, made plans, and is now flying to Japan right now with me as her hostage…"

Taking the phone away from my face, I turned towards the floor for no real reason but to concentrate on something small so I could realize the situation better.

'So…She is going along with the plan. Without further argument besides the fact that she took Faust with her? But…how could that be?'

Placing the receiver back to my mouth, I spoke softly, "So, she is taking this better then I thought. Or did you drug her?"

"Mother, you of all people should know that I wouldn't drug family…comrades, but not family." Spoke Faust in a 'you-dumbass' tone. But he paused and continued before I got a chance to be mad.

"Well, with the exception of taking me hostage, mailing her cat in a cage to the reserved hotel that we are planning to stay in, and acting mature, everything is just normal in my opinion. But please, mother, remind me again why we are going out of our way to bring her to Japan? It seriously cant be because of that lie we told her."

I sighed and became slightly violent. I didn't quite like repeating myself. But in Faust's case, he was certainly slow in remembering important things. So I will say it once more. But this will be the last and final time.

"When she came into this family, she was unaware of what had happened to her in the past. Scars of pain, amnesia, scorch marks. I could not and can not leave her past to tease at my brain. But it is just too complex. I have found out easily that it had to do with a fire. And since her previous home, Redline Orphanage was burned down, it was obvious. But anything before the burning of the orphanage is a complete mystery to me since everyone that lived in that certain orphanage have all died or mysteriously disappeared.

I have been trying for years to find out what happened to her past in my spare time, but all of the leads that I ever received from this ended at where I began. So now, I am serious and will resort to anything. In turn, I began searching for those 'detectives' The idea to hire one came from that one movie…anyway, it's not important now. I found the perfect one! He is known for never failing a mission and is quite high class if I do say so myself. But has never shown his face to the public eye, nor the government eye. He said that he was currently on a case and rejected my request, at first.

I of course, never giving up, re-contacted him. This time, He has accepted the case and will like it if he could see this girl. And that is how this all began…"

By now, my voice turned sour.

Faust laughed on the other end. "Mother, all of this just to find out Lain's past? Don't you think that's a little too much, even for you?"

I scowled, "She **is **my **daughter**, if not by blood, by **law**. And thus, I will treat her as I will treat you if you were to take her place in this situation."

There was silence.

I scowled at myself for being too harsh on him. He's still a boy. Of course he wouldn't really understand how a parent felt about their child.

"Faust, I'm sorry for being so pushy and bitchy lately. But I really care for Lain. Even if she doesn't know it. You know this. And I'm sure you'll understand when you have children of your own someday."

There was a stutter, then more silence.

"I understand. I'm sorry also, for not trying hard enough to be a good brother. I'll do bett-" He was cut short by my reply.

"I'm not the one who should be hearing this now, aren't I?"

More silence.

"I'll let you rest now. It must be hard putting up with Lain. I should know, I raised her." There was a small laugh on the other side and I smiled a bit.

"I'll call you back when we arrive in the hotel. Goodnight mother." There was warmth etched in his voice.

"Goodnight Faust."

* * *

This chapter also took me a long while to finally finish. And no, I will not go over for grammar mishaps. Why you ask? Because I don't wanna! So there! MWAHAHAHA!!! …(ahem) Wow, Watari is going behind L's back and recruiting someone? Who is this someone…? Lets all guess now…(being sarcastic)

L: Did you know that being too sarcastic is bad for you? (takes sip of tea)

Shikijo: (rolls eyes) I had Noooo idea…

L: …so you knew?

Shikijo: …

L: …(whispers) fruity bitch…

Shikijo: I heard that…

L: HOW!?

Shikijo: I OWN YOU!!!

L: (faints)

Shikijo: well…not really, but I will…soon….(evil laugh) REVIEW PLEASE!!!


End file.
